


Green Tea

by MeganMoonlight



Series: Unexpected (Marvel Cinematic Universe Prompts) [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/F, Gentleness, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship, Rare Pairings, Sweet, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Lady Sif finds Wanda sitting by herself in one of the less used common rooms in the Stark Tower.





	Green Tea

**Author's Note:**

> My generated random pairing was:  
> 
> 
> A fill for a prompt: _"any, any female, green tea "_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/625892.html?thread=85942500#t85942500)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**

"Lady Wanda?"

Wanda turned her head towards the door to see Lady Sif standing there. She didn't expect anyone to find her since she assumed the party organized by Tony was keeping people busy enough, but apparently she was wrong.

It had taken her some time to convince Tony that she really was not in the mood for any celebration, but she did appreciate him saying that she was welcome to join them if she changed her mind. 

She was sitting on a large sofa in one of the less used common rooms, enjoying the sight of the city at night. There was something calming about the countless colorful lights flickering everywhere, and she had to admit, in this moment she was glad she had accepted Tony's offer to move into the Tower. 

When she realized that Lady Sif was still looking at her, waiting for an answer, Wanda sighed, smiling at her.

“Hi.”

“I have not seen you downstairs and I was informed you would be here. Am I interrupting?”

“No, don’t worry. I’m just not in the mood to party tonight,” Wanda said, wrapping her arms around her knees. “Did you need something?”

“The Lady Pepper told me you enjoy green tea,” she entered the room, holding a cup of hot liquid in one hand. When Wanda didn’t answer for a while, Lady Sif looked at the cup briefly. “Was she mistaken?”

“No, green tea is my favorite, actually,” Wanda combed back her hair with her fingers. “I just didn’t expect you to come here to bring me some.”

“Why?” Lady Sif tilted her head slightly, making Wanda look down at her hands.

“I’m… not sure, actually,” she admitted, not knowing what else to say. “I’m sorry.”

“Do not be,” the warrior stepped closer to the couch, slowly but with confidence, and sat down, close enough that Wanda could touch her if she wanted, but still giving her space. 

Wrapping her hands around the cup Lady Sif handed her, Wanda looked up at the other woman when their fingers touched. The warrior’s skin was warm from holding the cup of hot tea for so long, and when those warm fingers briefly caressed hers before Lady Sif let go, Wanda lowered her eyes again.

“I hope it is good. The device for cooking I have found here was different than the one the Lady Darcy has introduced me to earlier.”

Wanda smiled gently as she took a sip of the tea, closing her eyes and sighing quietly at the rich taste of the blend she hadn’t had a chance to try before. It was sweeter than she was used to, but still delicious. 

Opening her eyes, she saw that Lady Sif was still watching her. “It’s very good. Thank you,” she said, wrapping her fingers tighter around the cup.

Lady Sif nodded, satisfied, before standing up. “I am glad. Enjoy your evening, Lady Wanda.”

Right before the other woman left the room, Wanda ran her fingers through her hair again. “You could… stay here, if you want,” she said quietly, making the warrior turn her head.

“Are you certain? I do not wish to disturb you further.”

“I’m sure.”

“I would be honored to keep you company, then.”

Wanda nodded, looking down at her cup again. The night was beautiful, and she let herself enjoy Lady Sif’s comforting presence as they quietly watched the lights flicker in the distance.


End file.
